Tharja
Tharja (サーリャ Sārya, Sallya in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Akutsu Kana http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara29.html in the Japanese version and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Tharja is a Dark Mage who hails from Plegia, though she does not care about the conflict between Plegia and Ylisse. After joining Chrom's army, she falls in love with the Avatar. Her support with Nowi reveals that she has the power to read fortunes using a Manakete's claw, and can divine the location of anyone or anything using one. She is well versed with curses ranging from a constant runny nose curse to a cooling hex to bring down fevers. She has the nicest body in the army and has the darkest thoughts. She is the mother of Noire and can be the potential mother of Morgan. Her birthday is April 2nd. Tharja is among the forces trying to stop Chrom and his army from rescuing Emmeryn in Chapter 9 at Plegia Castle. However, Tharja questions why she has to fight for such a pointless reason. If Chrom speaks to Tharja, Chrom will ask her to join his cause since that is what his sister would do. Tharja, which is reluctant to fight in the first place, joins aftewards. After the war, Tharja's obsession with the Avatar leads her to a life of casting curses and hexes to reunite her with them. Tharja hails from a family of shamans and sorcerers and claims to have started learning the dark arts since her umbilical cord was cut. Occasionally, she demonstrates that curses can be utilized for purposes other than inflicting pain, such as curing colds and even implied to be able to cure Lon'qu's gynophobia if he wished. It is also implied in her support with Libra that her curses can remove or replace memories in people's minds. Her support with Gregor reveals that she can communicate with the dead by casting a curse using her body as a medium. However, there is one drawback to her curses revealed in this same support: she cannot curse anyone if she does not know their real name. In her support with Henry, both can reflect curses back at the caster, though Henry outdoes her in this regard. Personality Tharja comes off as a stalker due to her unhealthy obsession with the Avatar, regardless of their gender. She even values the Avatar's life more than her own. Despite this, Tharja is capable of loving another person, though her love for the Avatar still takes a higher priority in the end. She is also sensitive about others to an extent, even vaguely telling Nowi, that her parents are dead, while passing it off that they are "far away." In Game Recruitment Chapter 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom. Base Stats Normal and Hard Mode | Dark Mage |10 |25 |4 |11 |5 |12 |3 |10 |7 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - D |Elthunder Nosferatu |} Lunatic Mode | Dark Mage |10 |26 |4 |12 |5 |13 |3 |10 |7 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - D |Elthunder Nosferatu |} Growth Rates |90% |30% |60% |40% |60% |40% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | +3 | -1 | +1 | -3 | +1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nowi *Noire *Morgan (Only if Tharja is her mother) Class Sets *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class As lopsided as her growths seem for a magic user, Tharja is not a bad unit by any means. Although the Avatar or Miriel may already be at a higher level, Tharja is able to take physical hits better than Miriel, and does not have the varied growths that the Avatar has. Her skill is indeed quite low, though her skills in Hex and Anathema help compensate for that by lowering the opponents' avoid. Tharja usually fares off better as a Dark Knight; Henry can take advantage of the Sorcerer's Vengeance skill due to his much higher skill rating. Also, despite the loss in Dark Magic, the Dark Knight gives Tharja the Slow Burn skill to help with her low skill and luck, as well as Lifetaker to prolong her survivability. However, if the Vengeance skill is passed on to Noire, then she can abuse it due to her high growth rate in skill. Reclassing Tharja's two reclassing options are Archer and Knight classes. It is not recommended that Tharja become an Archer related class unless Tharja needs the Hit Rate boost from Hit Rate +20 obtained as a Sniper or the player wants to make her an Archer killer with Bow Knight's Bowbreaker. Reclassing her as a knight will give her two useful skills: Pavise (as a General) to boost her high defenses and Luna (as a Great Knight) for some extra damage. However, Tharja is not suited to permanently stay as these two classes due to her much better Magic growths, so it is best to grab the skills she needs and get back to her magical classes as soon as possible. Quotes Recuitment *'Chrom:' You there! Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight. *'Tharja:' Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in? *'Chrom:' So...I should take that as a no, or... *'Tharja:' Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side. *'Chrom:' Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause? *'Tharja:' ...You would trust me? What if this is all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back? *'Chrom:' My sister, the exalt - I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not. *'Tharja: '''Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then - consider me your new ally. ...For now. Event Tiles *"What have we here? Maybe I can use it for my hexes." (item) *"Ah, finally, a perfect voodoo doll. The Avatar, will have eyes only for me..." (exp) *"Me, weaving horrible, awful hexes? Oh those were just PRACTICE curses. Honest." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"I've devised a hex to make dreams come true. Tell me your desires and hold still..." (dreams) *"Well, lah-dee-dah. Don't you look happy. Trying to make the gloomy woman feel bad?" (happy) *"Our foes grow stronger. Why don’t you and I fight together next time?" (team up) *"Have I mentioned you've been acting odd lately? Why do you wander off from camp?" (free time) Replying *"Dreaming is dull. Who wants to walk around with sparkles in their eyes? Not me." (dreams) *"Go away. What do you care how I feel?" (happy) *"Oh, I see. You think I'm too weak and puny to fend for myself. Have it your way..." (team up) *"What do you think? I hack together hexes and fish for fools to try them on. ...Busy?" (free time) Asking - Avatar *"You look happy today, ''Avatar. Fallen victim to a certain someone's curse?" (happy) *"Have I told you that I admire your strength, Avatar? We should team up." (team up) *"So, Avatar. How do you fill your spare time? Inquiring minds want to know." (hobby) *"Avatar, you always study so hard. Do you have some secret goal? A dream?" (dreams) Replying - Avatar *"Maybe I’m simply happy to be around you. Does that thought...scare you?" (happy) *"Fight with you? YES! I mean...YES! I won’t let those monsters touch you." (team up) *"Me? Oh, I uh...try to divine my own future! ...With you." (hobby) *"You want to know? You care, don’t you?! I dream that you’ll... Gah! I can’t say it!" (dreams) Asking - Married *"Still in one piece, (name)? If you die before me, you’d better run in the afterlife." (promise) *"You look handsomer than usual today, (name). ...The hex worked." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). And if you cheat on me, the consequences will be dire." (love) *"What’s that you have there, (name)? You can’t hide anything from me." (gift) Replying - Married *"Don’t worry. I’ll be with you always. ...Even if it’s as a vengeful ghost." (promise) *"I may have used underhanded means to achieve that effect. Just to let you know. " (compliment) *"I feel the same. ...Haven’t we been over this?" (love) *"It’s an accessory. Why don’t you put it on? Let everyone know you BELONG to me." (gift) Asking - Child *"Noire/Morgan, can I practice on you? ...I mean, practice WITH you?" (train) *"Anything you need, Noire/Morgan? You deserve a reward for being my guinea pig." (gift) *"Are you all right, Noire/Morgan? You look pale. That may be my fault..." (concern) *"Tell me about the future, Noire. ...What? I’m curious." (story) Replying - Child *"Bold words. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you start barking like a dog." (train) *"How about some animal bones? ...And no, it’s not for curses. I’m making a flute." (gift) *"I’m always like that. Now stop looking at me like I have the plague." (concern) *"Oh, you know—hex this, hex that. I’ve always been a girl with dark tendencies. And since you’re my daughter you should probably learn the trade. ...Or at least sacrifice to advance it. Care to help me test the teethgrinder hex?" (story) Level Up *"I can feel the darkness growing ever stronger..." (6+ stats up) *“And this is before I even sharpen my nails.” (4-5 stats up) *"Hee hee hee....." (2-3 stats up) *"You had better not hold this against me." (0-1 stats up) *"My vast powers will win Avatar's gaze!" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"These new powers give me some wicked ideas..." Armory *"A gift? If you try to sell it back later, I may hurt you." (buying) *"This was your plan all along... wasn't it..." (selling) *"No promises that I won't kill you with it later." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Any who would harm Avatar will burn...Heh heh, oh yes indeed..." (misc) *"I feel ickier than usual today... Splendid! Oh, the curses I could hex up now..." (surge) Greetings-Normal *"Avatar! My hex worked! Uh, I mean... Fancy meeting you here." (morning) *"Avatar! The hex worked! Um, I mean... How nice to see you! (midday) *"Avatar! The hex worked! Uh, I mean... What a coincidence!" (evening) *"Avatar! The hex worked! Uh, I mean... What are the odds?" (night) *"Oh! Happy birthday, Avatar!" (Avatar's birthday) Greetings-Married *"Hello, Avatar. You look ravishing today." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Where can I stalk you today?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar. I do love the night..." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You can’t go to sleep yet!" (night) Roster A mopey Plegian dark mage with a jealous streak. She usually keeps to herself and chants disturbing hexes but openly stalks (the Avatar), in whom she has an unhealthy interest. The one with the darkest thoughts. Born on April 2nd. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I guess I'll help..." *"Just don't die..." *"Yay, danger..." *"Oh, joy..." *"Get on with it..." *"Hmm...Riveting..." *"Knock 'em dead..." *"Just don't fail..." *"What now?" *"Win, lose. Whatever..." *"I'll save your bones..." Dual Strike *"Take this..." *"Still hungry...?" *"You're not even trying..." *"Do you mind...?" *"We're not impressed..." *"No one loves you." Dual Guard *"What are you doing...?" *"Useless..." Critical *"You're already dead..." *"Do you like darkness...?" *"Die now...!" *Giggle* Partner Defeats Enemy *"I can handle myself..." *"Killing is my job..." *"Satisfied...?" Enemy Defeated * "Had enough...?" **Giggle* * "You deserved worse..." Defeated By Enemy *"You'll...pay..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Tharja - Grim Stalker : Tharja's jealous obsession with Avatar never subsided, even after her return to Plegia. Anecdotal evidence suggests she devoted most of her effort to hexes and curses that might reunite them. ; Tharja and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Tharja, above all else. ; Tharja and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Tharja and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But a few well-placed hexes from his wife, Tharja, eventually brought the populace to their senses. ; Tharja and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. ; Tharja and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Tharja, whose frequent curse slinging put her husband in an understandably foul mood. ; Tharja and Kellam : Even after her return to Plegia, Tharja kept an unhealthy obsession with Avatar that led her to vanish for weeks or months at a time. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Tharja and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. ; Tharja and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Tharja and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Meanwhile, his wife, Tharja, set up shop and hexed people for a living. The pair were said to get many odd looks. ; Tharja and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's hexes led him to resume work as a sellsword. Tharja secretly tagged along and used her talents to keep him safe. ; Tharja and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The younger tykes were very fond of Tharjaówho feigned annoyance, but secretly enjoyed the attention. ; Tharja and Henry : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. ; Tharja and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Tharja. The latter never warmed to the villagers, but she was said to smile around her family. Etymology The name Sallya is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". Tharja may come from the Indian name Tharaja meaning "star with full glow". Trivia *Tharja was the 3rd most popular female character and the most popular parent character (behind the female avatar) in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. *Tharja shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Kjelle. *Tharja is the only character to have special Event Tile/Barrack relationship quotes when paired with the Avatar. Gallery File:Sariya Kakusei.png|Tharja's portrait in Awakening. File:Sallya's confession.jpeg|Tharja confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Sallya confession 2.jpg|Part 2 of Tharja's confession scene. File:Tharjaconfession.jpg|Tharja's full confession. File:Myunit sariya.jpg|Tharja and the Avatar. File:Sallya Beach DLC.png|Tharja in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:early sariya concept art.jpg|Tharja's early concept art. File:Tharja figure.jpg|Prototype Max Factory Tharja PVC Figure. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Tharja).png|Tharja's battle model as a Dark Mage. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters